


Would you be my..?

by Moonylina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Valentine’s Day, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina
Summary: Snowflakes were quietly falling down on the ground outside, as weightless as feathers would fall from the sky. It was beautiful and it was February 14th, it was Valentine’s Day. Almost all students were in Hogsmeade with somebody, doesn‘t matter if just to have fun with friends, or because they had a date, maybe even their first one. Last year it had rained on February 14th, but this year was the most beautiful Valentine‘s Day you could imagine. Altogether, everyone was enjoying that they could spent this special day so nicely. Not everyone tho, no, not really everyone.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Would you be my..?

Snowflakes were quietly falling down on the ground outside, as weightless as feathers would fall from the sky. It was beautiful and it was February 14th, it was Valentine’s Day. Almost all students were in Hogsmeade with somebody, doesn‘t matter if just to have fun with friends, or because they had a date, maybe even their first one. Last year it had rained on February 14th, but this year was the most beautiful Valentine‘s Day you could imagine. Altogether, everyone was enjoying that they could spent this special day so nicely. Not everyone tho, no, not really everyone. 

Remus was sitting on the comfortable sofa chair in the Gryffindor common room, He was shivering, from time to time even his teeth chattered. „Stupid full moon, stupid winter“, Remus thought and rubbed his cold hands together to warm them. He had known before that the full moon would be one day after Valentine‘s Day and didn‘t even try to ask someone out for Hogsmeade. Not that it bothered him tho, because Remus didn‘t even know how to ask someone out. Not like anybody had wanted to go with him. 

It was just a pity, a pity that Sirius was such a stubborn idiot. When he had seen that a full moon was rising right after Valentine’s Day, he immediately settled on the idea to stay in the castle with Remus and none of Remus‘ tries to convince him that Sirius should go and have fun, that Remus could handle it on his own, had worked. He just couldn‘t get dissuaded from staying with Remus. 

„Really, Pads, you shouldn’t have done this. I- I can handle it quite good on my own. The girls were all head over heels for you. You could‘ve just taken one out and enjoy this day, instead of sitting here“ Remus explained with a shaking voice and turned his head to the black haired boy, who was lying across the armchair next to him. 

„Ugh, Moons, I‘m telling you for like the fifth time already. I mean, How often do I have to tell you that it‘s not a big deal, till you finally leave me be?“ Sirius said, sounding slightly annoyed but with a smile on his face. He turned on his stomach and watched Remus from there, who was murmuring something but didn‘t talk back to the fact that it was okay for Sirius if he didn‘t go to Hogsmeade. 

„Merlin’s fuckin‘ sake, Remus, you sure you don‘t want a jumper? Or maybe sit closer to the fire?“ Sirius asked worriedly, looking at Remus‘ shivering hands. Remus pulled his sleeves over them and the thin blanket he had to the tip of his nose, but he still didn‘t stop. Maybe it really would be better, if he‘d move closer to the fireplace. 

Finally he nodded. „Alright, come on then“, Sirius said with a grin and clearly satisfied with himself, because he finally convinced Remus to do something against his cold. Remus got up really slowly and sneaked, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, closer to the fireplace. 

He sat down on the thick, red-golden carpet and ruffled his hands into it. He winced in shock as he suddenly felt and arm laying around his shoulders. He hadn‘t even noticed that Sirius had sat down next to him, who now wrapped the blanket around the two of them, so that they were sitting so close that their sides were touching. 

Sirius noticed how much he‘d startled Remus and looked at him in a caring way: „Where are you with your thoughts, Remy?“ he asked sarcastically and for fun. „Don‘t call me that, Siry“ Remus fired back and added „and if you‘d really like to know, I just thought about which one of all your admirers you would have taken to Hogsmeade.“ 

„Remus, stop it“, Sirius sighed and pulled his arm away. „There‘s no one, I swear. I know you didn‘t want me that I don‘t go anywhere on Valentine’s Day because of you, but I really like none of them“, Sirius had gotten faster and faster till the end and he only now realized what he‘d just actually said. 

„None of them, huh?“ Remus asked with a slight grin: „So there‘s someone else then?“ Remus explained curious. He actually only wanted to tease Sirius now, he knew how much Sirius hated it when others had a reason to feel guilty because of him. In that moment Remus realized that he wasn‘t cold anymore. The fire did its job, and maybe it was Sirius body warmth as well. 

Sirius shook his head and put his hand on the carpet as well, directly next to Remus‘. He could take it so easily, tell Sirius what he feels about him, but he also couldn‘t. Sirius was his best friend and he didn‘t want to destroy this friendship under all circumstances. He knew that Sirius wasn‘t homophobic, be he also quite exactly knew that the girls‘ crush had nothing left for boys. 

„Moony?“ Sirius asked quietly „What about you then? Wouldn‘t you have wanted to take somebody to Hogsmeade as well?“ Remus let out a short, sarcastic laugh. „Sirius, in all those years we‘ve been friends and know each other, did you ever look at me?“ Sirius looked at him in lack of understanding. „Yes, sure and what do you mean?“ Remus groaned as if he had to explain something to a little child. „The scars, the wounds and everything. I look like a real life Halloween costume. No one wants a boyfriend like that or even go on a date with me.“ 

When Sirius glanced over to Remus, he catched shimmering tears in the werewolf’s eyes, which were sparkling in the fire. Sirius knew very well how wrong Remus was and he also did indeed have someone in his mind he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with. But he couldn‘t say that now, not yet. Finally Sirius rolled his eyes and tapped on Remus‘ arm so that the boy would look at him and away from the fire. 

„Remus, listen to me closely, alright? You are clever, helpful, you‘re funny, have a good sense of humor, you even let me copy your homework. Your hair is even fluffier than James‘ and furthermore you always have chocolate with you, that you share whenever someone needs it..“ Sirius paused, before he‘d tell Remus even more he‘d always wanted to tell him. He could tell him so much more. So many things he‘d always wanted to say to Remus but never could. He kept talking „and if no girl acknowledges how amazing you are, then they‘re all just arrogant flubber worms.“ 

Remus laughed, but Sirius could see that he brought him to the edge of crying. He didn‘t think about it, he just raised his hand and gently swiped away a tear on Remus‘ cheek. „Thank you“, Remus whispered under his breath. 

„No problem“, Sirius said and smiled softly at Remus. They sat there about who knows how many minutes and stared into the fire. Inside they were both happy, that all students were gone and no one would interrupt the moment. After a while Sirius just lazily placed his head on Remus‘ shoulder and wrapped himself into the blanket even more. 

Remus‘s hands were sweating from nervousness. He knew it was the perfect moment to tell Sirius and there‘d never be a better one. Sirius‘ hands were shivering from nervousness, he could tell him now if he‘d pull all his courage together.

„Uhm-„, they both said at the same time and started chuckling quietly. „Yeah?“, Remus asked first. Sirius‘ heart was beating faster than ever before and Remus‘ heartbeat was beating extremely fast as well. 

„You know, after the full moon, I mean if you want to, we could make up the trip to Hogsmeade...“, Sirius‘ voice sounded as unsure as ever, it was quiet and broken, but Remus understood what he just said. 

Remus swallowed, but his mouth felt dry. Did Sirius Orion Black just ask him if they wanted to go to Hogsmeade together? Was that the real world? And Remus really wasn‘t dreaming? „Do you mean- like,, just the two of u-us? Or like with James and P-Peter and Lily?“, he stuttered frightened, he was frightened to hear the wrong answer. 

Sirius held his breath. What answer would Remus expect? He couldn‘t make it weird now. Would- Remus find it weird if Sirius would say he‘d prefer to go alone with him? „Uh- well, actually I just thought maybe just, us?“  
Sirius „flirt king“ Black wasn‘t able to ask someone out like a normal person, great. 

Remus looked into Sirius‘ eyes so deeply. He thought he‘d sink right into them. He was confused, was this all just him imagining things? Did Sirius mean they should go as more than friends or did he get something wrong?  
„No, forget it, whatever“, Sirius murmured a bit disappointed, after noticing Remus‘ silence. 

Sirius looked like he wanted to add something, but Remus didn‘t force him to, because Sirius sounded really serious. After a while he placed his head on Sirius‘ shoulder, he started to get tired and felt heavy. Sirius‘s shoulder had the perfect height for that. His breathing was shaky, he‘d never been this nervous before. Not one single time he‘d felt all those feelings at the same time, lead by fear. 

Sirius took a deep breath, he‘d already waited way too long. „Re, what I wanted to say before, that was, I mean-„ Remus started shivering on his whole body, his heart was pounding hard. Sirius sighed in despair. 

„Remus Lupin, do you want to be my Valen-„, but before he could finish his question, lips were lying on his, Remus lips’ and they were exactly what Sirius imaginef them to be like and thst was better than everything he could wish for. He could feel the little scar across his lip, which he found extremely adorable, he felt the honey lip balm and realizef that this would be his new favourite thing to do. It was just so perfect and they both hoped that this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> If there are any mistakes I‘m sorry 🥺  
> Bye bye


End file.
